lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Claire Littleton
Prima dell'incidente * Lavorava per 5$ l'ora in un ristorante ,il Fish & Fry. * Diventa incinta dal suo ragazzo, Thomas, che la convince che avere un bambine potrebbe essere "la più bella cosa di sempre". * Decide di dare via in adozione il suo bambino dopo che Thomas la lascia. * La sua amica Rachel la porta da Richard Malkin, che afferma di essere un medium * Rachel fa cenno che (Claire) è appassionata di astrologia. * Malkin ha insistito sul fatto che lei dovesse crescere suo figlio da sola, dicendo che"Il pericolo circonda questo bambino!" * Comunque diede quasi via il bambino per l'adozione a una coppi in Australia , composta da Arlene and Joseph Stewart. * Chiese a questa coppia, Arlene and Joseph Stewart se loro avessere potuto cantare al bambino la ninnananna "Catch a Falling Star", dicendo che era quella che suo padre le cantava sempre da piccola. * Dopo che Claire non ha firmata con la coppia australiana, Malkin combina un'adozione a Los Angeles e consegna a Claire i biglietti del Volo 815. * Prese un caffe con il pilota del volo prima di iniziare il viaggio(lo si puo vedere in un flashback inedito presente nel cofanetto della prima stagione, al disco 7 o 8 (dipende da che tipo di cofanetto avete acquistato). E' una scena eliminata che non è mai apparsa). * Il suo compleanno è il 27 Ottobre. (Se il timeline si lostpesia è corretto.) * Il suo ragazzo, Thomas, le disse che doveva lasciare alle spalle la questione con suo padre. Sull'isola * Era emarginata per la sua gravidanza * Pensa che the psychic sapesse che il volo sarebbe precipitato. * Fa amicizia con Charlie * Racconta a Charlie che lei sente la mancanza del burro d'arachidi da quando si trova sull'isola. Lei si lascia convincere dalle moine di Charlie a spostarsi nelle grotte con un immaginario burro d'arachidi. * Later he lands her the real thing thanks to Hurley * Fu rapita assieme a Charlie dallo sconosciutoEthan Rom ed è ritornata al campo parecchi giorni senza alcun ricordo di quanto le è successo: **Fu rapita da sola da Ethan e portata alla terza botola, che ci appare come la Stazione Medica della DHARMA Initiative, dove loro le danno ogni tipo di cosa per il suo bambino, come può e non può essere la vaccinnazione. **Lui le diede anche droga cosi da convincerla ad avere fiducia in lui e negli gli altri. **Una teenager, Alex, la prese un giorno, avvertendola dell'intenzione delle persona nella botola di ucciderla e di prenderle il bambino prelevandolo direttamente dall'utero. **Mentre lei non le credeva, la donna le diede del cloroformio e dopo averla fatta svenire la portò fuori, dove Danielle la trovò e la riportò al campò. **Avendo paura di Danielle e avendo fiducia solo inEthan, Claire fece dei tentavi di attirare l'attenzione sugli altri in modo che la cercassero. Danielle allora la prese con la forza, facendo si che Claire la graffiasse in quel momento. **Lei non ricorderà niente di tutto ciò fino al momento in cui la sua memoria non ritornerà con l'aiuto di Libby, Kate, e Danielle. * Aiuta Locke a fare una culla per il bambino * Kate l'ha aiutata a partorire suo figlio, Aaron Littleton * Scopre che la voce di Sawyer fa smettere di piangere il bambino. * Ricorda di essere scappata dalla presa di Danielle graffiandola. * Inizia a non fidarsi di Charlie quando lei trova della droga nelle sue madonnine, trovate nell'isola * E' stata battezzata da Eko, con suo figlio Aaron, perchè se dovesse succedere qualcosa a lei o Aaron lei ricercherebbe sempre d essere con lui. * Con l'aiuto di Kate e Danielle trova la Stazione Medica. * Il suo biglietto di volo puo essere visto su questo sito, Oceanic Airlines. * Charlie le da un vaccino che proviene dalla fornitura calata per lei eAaron. * Stringe la mano di Charlie alla sepoltura di Ana-Lucia e Libby. * Bacia Charlie la notte che lui ritorna dalla botola distrutta. * Descrive The Discharge come la svolta nel cielo di un colore viola, anche se è apparso bianco ai telespettatori. * Suppone che Kate si del segno dei gemelli. Teorie *Potrebbe essere la sorellastra di Jack. **In "Two For The Road", vediamo che Christian ha avuto una figlia da un donna australiana bionda con i capelli riccioli. **In "Un Figlio", Thomas menziona "l'abbandono del padre" di Claire *Suo figlio potrebbe essere stato concepito con metodi non convenzionali ...o in qualche modo combinato da parti sconosciute (come la Hanso Foundation). L'unico supporto a questa teoria è la confusione di Thomas riguardo al loro uso di protezioni. ** I Widmore sono collegati al concepimento (come con il test d gravidanza di Sun). Questo potrebbe spiegare un difetto ingegneristico nel controllo delle nascite, come se qualcuno in effetti avesse voluto che lei rimanesse incinta... Domande senza risposta *Chi sono i suoi genitori? *Perchè ha perso la memoria quando è stata rapita da Ethan? E' il responso psicologico ad una esperienza traumatica, il risultato del colpo in testa che le ha dato Danielle, o l'effetto della droga che Ethan le diede? Galleria Image:CLA1.jpg|Claire and Charlie stanno affrontando Ethan Image:CLA2.jpg|Claire in travaglio Image:CLA3.jpg|Claire è battezzata da Mr.Eko Image:CLA4.jpg|Claire stringe la mano a Charlie al funerale di Ana e Libby Littleton, Claire Littleton, Claire